Often times, it is easy for individuals to misplace or even lose personal belongings, particularly when the individuals are traveling through large spaces, when the individuals are in places they are unfamiliar with, or when such belongings have relatively small dimensions. For example, many golf courses in the world have very large and vast spaces that include hazardous areas where a golfer can easily misplace or lose a golf ball or other item. When a golfer loses golf balls or other items, they can be expensive to replace and can cause frustration and game delays as well. Typical hazardous areas often include water hazards such as ponds, lakes, and rivers, manmade hazards such as bunkers, and natural hazards such as dense vegetation, trees, and the like. As a result, companies have developed products ranging from driving-range golf ball pickers to handheld golf ball retrievers to assist golfers in retrieving golf balls or other objects.
Although driving-range golf ball pickers can retrieve many golf balls at a time, they are often large, unwieldy, and cannot traverse hazardous areas with ease. Additionally, driving-range golf ball pickers can be quite expensive, require a significant amount of storage space, and are not portable. Handheld golf ball retrievers, on the other hand, tend to be readily portable and often include the use of a retriever pole that has a scooping device or net attached at an end of the retriever pole that is utilized to retrieve golf balls. However, many handheld golf ball retrievers tend to be flimsy or ineffective in assisting the golfers in retrieving their misplaced golf balls.